Love Live: Lovely Mothers's Project
by Rinnegan Senju
Summary: This is a very fucked up story. Only read if you can. It contains some harsh themes. Not as harsh as i expected them to be but whatever. This story is the relationships between mother and daughters. Contains: Lemon, Futa, Incest, Yuri


What do these four girls have in common? All of their mothers are rapist. Maki Nishikino, Nico Yawaza, Kotori Minami, and Honoka Kousaka all have very forceful mothers. To others they seem like gentle young ladies who treat their children very well, but the children of these parents see and think something completely different.

First victim…

Honoka Kousaka

Kotori Minami was walking through the halls after school trying to find the room where she was going to meet some friends. Kotori goes to the fifth floor of their building where there is a small old club room that no one uses anymore.

Inside the room, Honoka was there sitting down lost in thought like she usually is. Kotori walks in and greets her. "Hey Honoka, how was your day?" Honoka not acting her usual self says, "It was okay…how was yours?" Honoka was trying to change the subject really fast she didn't want to talk about her day at all. "Mine…it was okay. Just wish we didn't have so much homework you know..haha..ha" Kotori ended with an awkward smile which lead to some silence between them. After a few minutes Maki and Nico walk in together side by side and pretty quiet. They both sit down and everyone is now sitting a circle in their chairs.

"Okay now that all of us are here who would like to go first?" Kotori asked after sitting in this circular way for a couple of minutes with no one saying a word. Then finally someone spoke up, "I guess….I'll go first" Honoka expressed nervously trying to get it over with. Why was she so nervous though. The love live members aren't usually this nervously about anything **especially** Honoka. What exactly happened…? Why are they all just sitting in this circle? Well….it all started a week from today.

-((FLASHBACK))-

The love live members were all sitting at the lunch table discussing what they were going to do for their next concert. Everyone was thinking that it should be a month from this Friday. Everyone except Ayase was okay with that. She couldn't because her parents were coming to visit her that weekend. Once the idea of parents got onto the conversation, Maki, Nico, Honoka, and Kotori became quiet. Their smiles diminished and they patiently and quietly ate their food. After about five to ten minutes Nozomi noticed those four girls in particular had said nothing whatsoever towards this conversation. "Hey…are you four alright?" Nozomi asked concerned. "Yeah" Ayase said, "You guys have been pretty quiet for a while.." Honoka was the first to speak up. "Yeah we're okay…I'm just a little tired that's all.." Everyone at the lunch table laughed a bit. "You? Tired? Ha. That's a new one. You're not usually tired Honoka." Ayase said a little surprised about her response. "Yeah umm..my mom…" She had a long pause after she said 'my mom'. "My mom…has been having me…work late with her so I've been a little tired.." She said ending it with a faint laugh. Everyone at the table thought that was weird but just shrugged it off. "Hmm..what about you three?" Nozomi asked looking in the direction of Maki, Nico, and Kotori. All three of them said "Nothing…" With a fake laugh at the end simultaneously. Kotori said she has been writing some lyrics for another concert because she had a feeling they were going to plan other one. Maki said that she has been practicing her piano every night trying to perfect a new song she has been writing by herself. And Nico said she has been working on some new dance moves. They all seemed legitimate to the rest of the group but Umi felt something was off so she said, "Okay I don't know what's up with the four of you, but please don't overwork yourselves we all want to be healthy and do our best!" She said with a light shade of red on her face not always being the most enthusiastic one. Everyone agreed and nodded as they finished their lunch.

Ten minutes later everyone else was packing up for their next class but the four were still at the table still not really talking. Nozomi noticed again and asked, "Hey. You guys! We still have classes left. Are you sure you all are okay?" She asked again concerned. "Yes", they all replied. Honoka even added stating "We are just going to discuss the ideas we had before our classes start. Nozomi believed that so she waved and said "Okay. But don't be late to your next class!" As she darted off trying not to be late for hers.

Honoka being the one who initiated that to Nozomi, after everyone else, she asked the other three packing still at the lunch table with her. She asked, "Hey….what's been going on with you guys lately?" She said concerned about her friends like she usually is. Before they even tried to say something to rebut her she said, "I know it's not nothing..because you guys reacted the same way I did when Ayase and everyone else started talking about their parents." Honoka stared at the ground bracing for her tears but still trying to be strong she asked again.."Please.. tell me..so we can all understand each other." No one spoke up but just about as Kotori was about Honoka said one last thing. "Ha..I guess it's not fair for me to ask you guys without saying something of why or how I reacted the same way too." She quietly said. She immediately looked up and said with a sad face and a tear rolling down her cheek, "My mother…she raped me.." Everyone's eyes widened for a sec but then they soon dropped because-

And the bell went off just like that. Luckily Kotori had the same class with Honoka and will be able to comfort her after she just came out and said that. Kotori held on to Honoka walking away while telling the other two to "Meet them by the staircase next to the fire extinguisher after school please?" She didn't get a response but she knew they would. Maki and Nico headed in the opposite direction to head towards there classes still both silent themselves. Maki headed off to English and Nico headed off to gym. They waved but didn't say or do anything else knowing they would see each other later.

At around 3:45 after school got out(School got out at 3:30, but their practice started at 4). Kotori and Nico were already at the meeting spot because their last classes were the closet to it. So they waited about 2 minutes or so before Honka and Maki came walking towards them. They all gathered and Honoka and Kotori took the lead. "Follow us…" Kotori said going out the door to the stairs and starting to walk up a couple flights. After going up about two flights the four entered another door which took them out to a hallway where there was only a bathroom and a big janitors room. The other rooms were filled with storage supplies like extra tables and chairs. Finally someone spoke up and asked "where are we going?" And it was Nico which she said in her irritated voice. "We're going into this big janitors room filled with cleaning supplies it should fit the bill." Kotori said reassuringly. "Fit the bill for what?" Maki asked also slightly irritated but mostly annoyed. They reach the room at the somewhat middle of the hallway and enter it on their right. Honoka opened with a key that a janitor actually have her. Knowing someone would ask, "Where'd you get that?" She said "The janitor gave it to me after Kotori and I asked if we could use this room." Nico now confused asked, "Why did you do that..?" Honoka then locks the door put the key in her pocket and says, "Okay. Everyone grab a chair and we'll sit down and discuss this. We don't have much time but it should do." Everyone grabs a chair that we're backed up against a wall inside the janitors room which was surprisingly big. "The reason Honoka and I had you meet us is so that we could talk about our problems at least, the problems that made us feel a certain way today at the lunch table. Honoka thinks they are all similar/related issues." Honoka nods agreeing to what Kotori just said. "Yes. I think our issues are related to our parents and like I told you earlier….my mother…well. You know the rest.." She said trying to be strong. Kotori raises her hand and Honoka nods to say she can speak and Kotori says, "I was also...recently raped by my mother…" She said as she sighed at the end sort of trailing of. Kotori edged towards Nico. "What about you Nico, what happened to you?" At first Nico didn't want to say but she saw how serious people were being and she didn't want to seem like a jerk so she came out and said it. "I was also…sadly raped…by my mother…" Kotori, Honoka, and Nico now guessing what Maki was going to say waited to hear her say it. Maki lost in an almost trams like state snapped out of it last second and said, "Yes. My mother raped me." No stops or slurs Maki has accepted it. Maki still strong started to cry a bit. "I love my mom still too…after she did things to me….things I never want to do again." Honoka, Kotori, and Nico agreed with Maki. They still love their parents.

The clock in the room said 3:55 as Honoka read it and she said, "Oh Gosh guys we gotta get to practice!" She said trying to hurry everyone out so she could lock the door. Once she locked it as they were running Maki asked, "So why did you take us into that room? So so we could talk for 10 minutes?" "Nope", Honoka said trying to be serious while running towards the stairs. "A week from today we are all going to meet in that room and express ourselves so we all understand each other. Does anyone disagree?" No one said anything but she suspected they didn't really wanna talk about it. "So I want everyone there a week from today. We won't have practice that day so there should be no exceptions…" Nico said before Honoka could as they were down the stairs to grab their sweats out of their lockers. Everyone again agreed and they went their separate ways but would see each other in a matter of minutes again.

-((FLASHBACK END))-

Honoka froze up before she started to speak. "My mom did it to me not even two weeks ago…" She sighed…at home one Friday night.."

-((At The Kousaka Household))-

It was Friday and Honoka was home with her sister, just watching her. She sadly knew both her friends were busy so no one was going to come over. Her mom said she wouldn't be home until around eight so Honoka had to watch Yukiho all day. Her dad was away as well, but he was on a trip and wouldn't be back until Monday. Since no one was really working the shop, it had to be closed down for the day. At around 6:30 asking to see if they were okay. Honoka if course replied with a yes as she was ready for her mother to come back.

Thinking about her mother…lately she has been acting weird. Really weird. Whenever she'd leave the house to go to school her mother would slap her ass and say "Have a Great Day!" And when she came home and her mother was there she'd **always** want a kiss specifically on the lips. She thought her mom was just trying to spoil her. But…that wasn't the case. Once Honoka's mother got Homs at around 8:15 she walked in…closed the door..and locked it fast. She had groceries and she put most of them up but then called someone down to help her alone. "Yuhiko! Come help me please!" Yuhiko cans rushing down the stairs and straight to her mom. "Yes mother..?" She said like the good little girl she was trying to be. Help me get these groceries put up please." Yahiko began helping her put the last few things away like water and juice and vegetables just other little things. "Oh could you grab that one item that's in that brown bag it's at the bottom so take your time.~" Yuhiko's mother said and Yuhiko's began looking. As she bent down her ass was up in the air and her mother was standing so close, exactly right behind her ass. Yuhiko's was looking and looking and then she said, "Mom I don't see any-" Yuhiko cut herself off when she saw a dildo which looked brand new and picked it up and slowly turned around seeing the lust and pleasure in her mothers eyes. Yuhiko was scared, but she knew her mom wouldn't hurt her…would she? Yuhiko dropped the item on the floor after her mother slowly edged towards her. Yuhiko's mother picked it up and then said, "Yuhiko…you know I love you and your sister more than anything right..?" "Y-Y-Yes…." Yuhiko stuttered and then she was stopped when her back hit a table. Yuhiko's mother now close enough grabs Yuhiko, turns her body so that her face is outward, and covers her mouth. Honoka becoming suspicious shouts down. "Mom! Yuhiko! Are you guys okay?" "Yeah We're fine sweetie thanks for asking! We'll be up in a minute!" Then Honoka said "Okay" and that was the end of that.

Yuhiko's mother quietly whispered in Yuhiko's ear and said, "This item isn't for you…yet at least..it's for your sister. I'm going to have a little fun with her tonight. Do not…" She started rubbing her daughters clit through her panties, after she sat the dildo down, with her other hand. "Do not…interfere…or you will have the same fate sooner than you want.." She started rubbing her daughters virgin clit harder but Yuhiko could only nod. Yuhiko's mother stopped a few seconds later and told her to go in her room and before you do. Tell Honoka to come downstairs in about an hour. She nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Go down stairs in an hour for mom…" Yuhiko said trying to be relaxed as possible. "Uhhh. Okay but why?" Honoka asked really confused playing on her laptop. "This is what she wants how could I possibly know." She said trying to sound like age didn't know and walked off to her room. At around 9:00 Honoka asked her mother, "Uhh…Are you ready for me yet?" "No baby I'll be just a min. Please where your love idol dress down I wanna see how you look in it up close at night" Her mother said trying to make sense of that statement while changing into her regular house clothes so she wouldn't think anything was up. She also had the dildo and lube right under the kitchen sink so they would be ready. Honoka pretty dress was nice. She didn't put on any high socks or change her shirt but she did put on the skirt and that's what her mother wanted. "Oh you look so pretty in this I could just eat you up.." She said licking her lips and going to hug her. Once she hugged her, she smelt her daughters sweet young body and hair and she melted. She began to get really moist in those long seconds of a hug and Honoka just felt awkward. "Are you sniffing me mom?" She asked now really confused. "Are you Okay mom. You haven't been like yourself today. Did something happened while you were our?" She asked innocently. Her mother saw the innocence in her eyes and realized then and there she was going to do this. She wanted that innocence. All to herself.

After her mother not an swing her question for a few seconds Honoka was now worried. "Mom?" She asked…she tried waving a hand towards her mothers blank face. Then all of a sudden it happened. Her mother charged at her bringing then both to the ground with a large thump. Her mother was on top and she started kissing and licking her face. "Eww! Mom! What are you doing?! It sort of tickles please stop!" She said trying not to laugh but then her mother had cupped her breast and her mother mumbles under her breath…. "Breast…I want Honoka's Breast.." Her mother lifted up her shirt so that they would restrain her arms and her mother got what she wanted. "Mom..this is weird. Why don't we talk…?" Her mother just kept licking and sucking on her right nipple. For her age her breast were a good size. Maybe a bBcup maybe larger. But her mother enjoyed every second she slurped and bit on her nipples. She had her right hand able to restrain her daughter. So with her left hand she began flicking the left nipple. "Mom!" She said starting to knee and kick… "Please get off me!" Her mother took her left hand and slapped her hard. Her mother became very irritated. "Honoka. You don't know how long I've thought about this. Please don't make me do something more that I would want to regret. Just please. Let me have you." She said tongue kissing her daughter really slow still playing with her left nipple. Honoka looked into her mother's eyes after she stopped kissing her. As she stared she saw a tear wanting to come out of her eye. The pain she saw in her eyes was too much. So that's when Honoka submitted to her mother. She stopped squirming and let her mother do everything. After her mother got tired of her breast she wanted her pussy. Bad.

"Stand up" she said in a very commanding voice. Honoka did really slowly and her mother picked her up so that she was sitting on the counter. "Lay down on your side" Honoka did as told. Honoka's mother lost all thoughts. Only thing she could think about was having her way with her daughter. Nothing else no words from anyone came into mind. She was about to eat her out on instinct. She pulled off her skirt and then tore her panties off revealing her beautiful virgin pussy. Never been touched. "M-Mom…w-wait..I'm nervous…" No words came through her mind. Her mother just began to slowly insert a finger. Making her daughter scream. She cooed at the sound of her daughter screaming from her finger being inside her. She added another finger and started to rapidly pump in and out. Only bad thing was that Honoka wasn't ready, she wasn't wet at all. So that finger fucking session was only pain to her…no pleasure… "MOMMY! PLEASE STOP!" She said screaming at the top of her lungs tears rolling down her eyes. Her mom grabbed her by the throat making Honoka gasp for air instead of scream. Her mother added a third finger and stuck them in as deep as she could, knuckles deep, and rapidly started pumping. Honoka actually got somewhat wet from her pussy being violently fucked by three fingers. Her mother took the three fingers and licked them clean as Honoka watched in horror as she did this… "Mom…" She said crying. "I-I" Her mother still in the state of only lust started licking her daughters pussy trying to make her wet. Honoka loved the feeling of her mothers tongue but hated it at first. "Ew mommy! Don't lick there! I haven't showered since last night! Please…..This is gross.." She plead. Honoka didn't smell so it didn't bother her moth because she kept licking and sucking on her clit until Honoka started to move her hips. Honoka thought, "Why…Why is this..why is my mom doing this…and why am I starting to like it…" Honoka began moving her hips faster and faster and started moaning. Once she sucked on her clue while pinching her nipple Honoka couldn't take it. "Mom! Something is gonna come out! I-I feel like I have to pee!" She said but her mother only made it worse when she stuck a finger back into her pussy with her free hand. "OH MY GOD MOM…!" She said cumming into her mothers mouth and her mother willing took it all into her mouth. Her daughters juices snapped her out of her dream like state and she said "Haha..I really am a sick human.." She said aloud but soft to herself. Since she was halfway here she thought "I might as well finish what I have started" Honoka just looked at her mother with her legs wide open having the aftershock of her orgasm.

"Your room. Now. I will be there in a minute. Do not…wake up Yuhiko" She told Honoka and she hesitated before actually doing it. Yuhiko heard everything she could. Especially when Honoka was screaming… Yuhiko was just crying in her room softly thinking what was happening to her mother. Her mother grabbed lube and the dildo and walked up the stairs and entered her daughter's room who was just sitting on the bed. Thinking. Her mother thought it would be best to talk to her later but enjoy what she was doing now. "If you thought we were done Honoka. You were surely mistaken!" She said lubing the 6in dildo thoroughly. Honoka had fear in her eyes. "That's supposed to go…inside me…?" "Yes sweetie. It's just for are playtime. Our mother daughter time. Come here baby." Honoka didn't want to disobey her. She was so scared. "Honoka…you have to trust me baby…I'm not going to hurt you anymore than I already did..as long as you cooperate." Honoka slowly got up and wobbled towards her mother, having her pussy hurt so much from being dry fucked. The look in Honoka's eye were filled with fear and just fatigue. She just wanted to sleep and think but her mother kept her from doing that. "Kiss me Honoka…." She said now standing face to face with her daughter even though her mother was a little bit taller. Honoka thinking it over thought. "It already happened once today. So why not.." She gave her a quick peck on the lips and blushed a bit. Her mother was surprised she even did it but… "No not like that sweetie. Like this." She grabbed her daughters face and kissed her deeply. Her mothers tongue was in her mouth again and Honoka loved it and submitted to it. Once her mother eased out of the kiss Honoka moaned. "Mom…" "Did you like that Honoka?" Honoka blushed a nodded. Her mother giggled. "We'll do one last thing then we will be done okay?" Honoka nodded again. Her mother edged her towards the bed but then there was a loud knock on the door. "Who in the hell…" She became annoyed and rushed down stairs to open the door.

It was the police… "Excuse us Ms. Kousaka…we have a noise complaint from your neighbors about some screaming…" Her mother was nervous for a sec then calmed down. "Oh yeah I'm sorry. My daughters and I were just watching some scary movies and you know how girls are…heheheh" The officer understood and said ""Oh okay..that makes sense. The complaint was about off and on screaming so watching scary movies could seem the only logical answer for you Ms. Kousaka." Thank god she knew that officer any other officer would probably want to inspect the house. "Good night Ms. Kousaka and keep the volume down to a minimum please." "Yup no problem haha.."

She closed the door and walked back into her room where Honoka sat on the bed waiting for her still a blank expression on her face. Her mother started taking her clothes off and she asked her… "Did you miss me Honoka.." Honoka didn't answer but she asked "Who was at the door?" Just some police officers telling us we had a noise complaint. Then Honoka remembered her screaming and the pain she felt. Her mother said taking off her last bit of under garments and said, "You know if you weren't so loud that could've been avoided.." Her mom chuckled but Honoka thought that wasn't funny at all. "Please let's just get this over with mom.." Honoka expressed. Her mother picked up the dildo and sucked on it making it real nice and wet. "Lay on your back and put your legs in the air. Honoka did as told her legs shaking a little bit. Her mother grabbed the lubed and poured some on her daughters pussy. "Okay Honaka. I'll be more gentle in you listen. I want you to prepare yourself." "Okay mommy…" She said slowly spreading her pussy open. "Good…good little girl.." Her mom grabbed the dildo and slowly but surely shoved it in spreading her somewhat wet pussy. Her sighted was ready. "Ow…mommy.." Honoka whimpered. "I know sweetie it'll only hurt for a second.." Honoka may not have had sex before but she knew what her hymen was and roughly where it was located. She closed her eyes and hoped her mother would caress her. Her mother rubbed her stomach a bit then pushed past her hymen fast but stopped after. Blood started to leak out of her pussy.

As for Honoka. She bit her lip to hold back from screaming so loud so it just sounded like a faint muffle noise. "Good job baby. You're doing really good.." Her mother started to push more in until about ¾ of the dildo was inside her daughters tight pussy. Her mother then started to pump the dildo at a normal pace to where Honoka would like it. Honoka trying to hold in her moans couldn't and ended up matching her hip movements to the dildo inside her. Her mother started licking her clit as well as speeding up the pace of the dildo. "Do you like this Honoka?" Honoka nods and says lightly, "Please..mommy. Just a little more.." "Oh. So you don't want me to stop this time?" She laughed slowly pulling out the dildo. "No…I mean..wait…" Honoka said. "Shhh it's okay baby..I just want us to cum together." She twisted the dildo on the bottom so now it vibrates. She rubbed the vibrating dildo all over Honoka's pussy and Honoka didn't even last ten seconds as she orgasmed for the second time today. Hating and loving every second of pleasure she experienced. "What a dirty girl you are Honoka. Cumming like that without a word. I guess it's my turn now." Her mom got onto the bed and put her back against the headboard and spread her pussy open with her fingers and said, "Come make your mommy cum Honoka.."

Honoka looking at her mothers perfectly sharpened pussy felt something in her lower stomach. It felt hot. She wanted it. "O-Okay mommy…" Honoka said crawling on the bed towards her pussy. "Do it just like how I did you a second ago." Her mom implied. Honoka began slowly licking her moms incredibly wet pussy. Her mom never got to cum today so she was extremely wet. Honoka actually enjoyed the taste of her mom's wet juices on her tongue and she hated the fact that she liked it. She started licking more. "Mmmm yes Honoka. Just like that and I'll go nuts. Stick a finger in your pussy. I see how wet your getting just from licking mine…" Honoka was dripping wet but not as much as her mom. Honoka stuck her middle finger in her own before using her other hand to rub her thumb over her mothers clit. "Ahhhh…Honoka. I'm very sensitive at my clit. Please do more." She even gave her daughter the vibrating dildo telling her to use it on her. Honoka took the dildo and began rubbing it all over her sensitive clit up and down and around in circles she went over her mothers clit. Her mothers face was full of so much please. "Oh my god Honoka I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum..! Suck on my pussy!" Honoka added another finger into her own pussy and started pumping rapidly before socking on her mothers pussy as warm juices from her mother flowed down her throat. Honoka came to which made her suck harder on her mom's vagina.

"Oh sweetie. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Her mother said tearing up a bit. Honoka didn't know what to say so she hugged her mom. "I'm surprised you still accept me baby.." She smiled. "Mom. I love you. Even though..something happened today. You didn't do anything that I could hate you forever about." Her mother kissed her after she said that then said "Okay Honoka. I'm glad that's over too. Let's just sleep. We'll talk about it more in the morning…" Honoka was already fast asleep on her mothers breast having came three times. "Haha. Goodnight Honoka." She said kissing her on her forehead then wrapping the covers over them to sleep.

/-/

Hello people who read this and liked it or got this far. Just wanted to know if you guys think if I should change the font or not. Let me know. Besides that this story should be updated soon as long as my other stories. Give me till about Friday. I should have something new by then.


End file.
